


Вольный пересказ MIX

by Pheeby



Series: Hannibal fanvideo [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Crack, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Humor, Killing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Husbands, Someone Help Will Graham, Video, Video Format: WMV, Will Graham Helps Himself, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Video CRACK retelling of "Hannibal"





	Вольный пересказ MIX

**Author's Note:**

> Series: Hannibal NBC / Ганнибал  
> Music: ПМ — Два бриллианта  
> Мумий тролль — Утекай  
> Евгений Осин — Мальчишка  
> Аркадий Укупник — Я на тебе никогда не женюсь  
> Инь-Ян — Камикадзе  
> Алена Свиридова — Я слишком много знаю  
> Верные друзья — Ты мне веришь или нет  
> Алена Апина — Узелки  
> Григорий Лепс и Ирина Аллегрова — Я тебе не верю  
> Ирина Салтыкова — Эти голубые глазки  
> Глюкоза — Я буду вместо нее  
> Дискотека Авария и Жуки — Кто-нибудь хочет  
> из м/ф Кот Леопольд — Неприятность эту мы переживем  
> Аида Ведищева — Лесной олень  
> Дмитрий Колдун — Я для тебя  
> A-Dessa — Женщина, не танцую  
> Потап и Настя Каменских — Не пара  
> ЧайФ — Rock’n’roll этой ночи  
> Дмитрий Маликов — Прощай моя блондинка  
> из к/ф 17 мгновений весны — Встреча с женой  
> Поющие Вместе — Такого как Путин  
> Жанна Фриске — Я сяду в машину  
> Цветы — Мы желаем счастья вам


End file.
